Godzilla vs Frankenweenie
This page is under construction Godzilla vs Frankenwinnie is a science-fiction adventure crossover fanfiction written by Spinocroc123. Creation: Synopsis: Through the vast amount of realities within the multiverse, an evil entity had risen to collect an army of devilish creatures to gain power. In a will to stop him, both aliens and earthlings from several fictional universes have passed the inter-dimensional porter in order to reach him and team up with him against this destructive threat. Storyline: Within the vast multiverse theory of the novel, where "every possibility happens", therefore several variations of one reality exist. On a certain variation of reality, a teenager called Malbus Sitbon graduates from elementary school and begins a new life at his local Middle School. There, he meets all new people and tries to put the horrors of his past behind him, and start again. Only for him to start dealing with yet more and more social problems, and face once again his long-lasting enemy, the Frankenweenie, who has now taken a form in the real world and will stop at nothing until Malbus will be demised. And this time, the intelligent threat uses Malbus's most vulnerable new spot: his first true crush, only for the teen to create his own army in order to locate his foe's weak spot. Characters: Main Characters Main article: AFF Malbus Sitbon/Spinocroc: a human teenager that is on a cosmic mission to defeat the threat known as Frankenweenie, his long-lasting fear, which he brawls using a collective team of beings from other universes. Dylan Shkolnik/Alien Zetton: a psychologist who fused with a member of an advanced alien race from another universe in order to lead their army to face the threat that has came to earth. Godzilla: a massive, prehistoric amphibious reptile that was brought by Zetton from his universe in order to aid them in their struggle. Terry: a massive superpowerful Tyrannosaurus that came from the same alternative reality as many of the other Kaiju and Sejin. Terry incarnates mostly as a toy in Spino's room after the "real" Terry fused into him. This character is actually the Dinosaur King character of the same name and along with all of the other Terry's Island characters, he will pay a tribute to the anime series. A great mass of characters the following franchises: Godzilla, Ultraman, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Cloudy With Chance of Meatballs, Bakugan, Nintendo, Marvel and, DC will appear as supporting characters to the AFF ('A'nti 'F'rankenweenie 'F'orce).Villains from those medias would join Frankenweenie's army but the majority of them will create a temporary group known as the 'AFV '('A'nti 'F'rankenweenie 'V'illains), led by a Monster X. Villains: Main article: FF Frankenweenie: an evil entity from a different reality that has risen to collect demonic forces from other worlds in order to gain control over the multiverse. Although his true origins are unknown, a theory brought by Zetton is that he is the actual dog from a reality in which the film of the same name takes place within, and through inter-universal discharges, the undead dog was exposed to negative energy and became a monstrous being. Frankenweenie's army includes a vast number of horror characters, including zombies, vampires, werewolves, Frankenstine variants, as well as main horror characters. Trivia: * At one point, it was planned to be published as a wide released novel, but due to the need of using copyrighted characters, it was reverted into an online format. The wide release novel is now developed under the name "The Saga Chronicles" and will use newly-created characters or public domain ones. Category:Spinocroc123's Stories Category:Fictional Movies